


What Happens At JibCon

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, oneshot cockles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so.. Misha finds Jensen drunk and passed out in his room at JibCon.</p><p>inspired sort-of by a vid where a guy finds another dude asleep in his house that he has never met. but of course jen and mish HAVE MET and in my story they have met too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk And Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> darn you all! lol. I have DCBB to do but.. alas.. I had to write it. so.. here it is :D

What happens at Jibcon stays at Jibcon:

 

Misha left the stage after his panel with Jared and was a bit light headed. Maybe he shouldn’t have had so many “apple juices”. The whiskey went straight to his head. Luckily, He usually only drank the couple shots onstage at Jibcon to loosen up, especially when he was on stage with Jensen. It was a fact he had learned to accept that he got nervous and flustered around his cool and charming co-star. He chose to ignore the implications of why that probably was and he drank while on stage when he was allowed. Misha reasoned that he wasn’t the only one drinking the spiked juice Jared drank a little and Jensen drank.. well… a lot. But Jensen could handle it. Misha figured Jensen could handle anything he set his mind to, acting, singing, dancing, directing even parenting. “Okay, fine,” Misha admitted to himself, “I might have a crush on Jensen, but who doesn’t?” 

 

The drive to the private house that the always fabulous Danella had reserved for them was quiet. The driver kept to himself and Misha was too tired to be his usual talkative self. When he arrived he went straight to his room. Even though calling any of the suites ‘rooms’ was an understatement, each master bedroom had its own bathroom and a private balcony with one-way glass so that they could see the view but viewers couldn’t see them. 

 

He got to his room and pulled off his shirt as soon as the door closed. Contrary to what the media saw, Misha actually hated wearing layers. The fewer clothes he had to wear the better and topless was a good start. He flipped on the hallway light and stepped into the bathroom, then quickly popped his head back out of the bathroom. Someone was asleep in his bed. Praying it was not a crazy fan that had snuck in, Misha quietly approached the bed and rounded it so he could see the person sleeping in it. Just as he got close enough he was startled back as the man asleep on the bed wearing only boxers, twisted his head and mumbled before falling back to sleep “I’m not actually Dean” 

 

“Oh.fuck.me.” Misha thought “It’s fucking Jensen. How the hell did he get in my room?” Of course, it wasn’t too difficult. All Jensen would have had to do was make a left instead of a right when he entered the house but Misha was a bit shocked. He figured “oh well, guess I better wake him up” Walking back over to Jensen he looked for a spot of flesh that didn’t seem too intrusive to touch and chose his shoulder. 

 

He kept his tone light “Hey, buddy. Wake up. Look where you ended up.”

 

Jensen opened one eye and groaned. The smell of alcohol strong on his breath “Fuck off, I’m sleeping”

 

Misha let out a laugh “Yeah. I see that. You  _ are _ sleeping. In  _ my _ bed.”

 

Jensen opened both eyes to squints “dude. Misha. Quit fuckin’ with me okay. I’m drunk and need sleep. Find the door.” he pointed awkwardly in the direction of the door as his head hit the pillow.

 

Misha laughed harder “Okay. this is not a prank and you are going to feel like a real prick when you wake up and realize what an asshole you were”

 

Jensen snuggled harder into the pillow looking for all the world like a five-year-old pouting “you are wasting tax paying fans dollars right now. This is my bed, they paid taxes for me to sleep in this bed.”

 

Misha was laughing so hard he had to sit on the side of the bed “are you fucking with me? Taxpayer dollars? What the fuck? Man! Get up. I am tired and you are wasted.”

 

Misha could tell that clearly Jensen had fallen back asleep when he responded: “aw, blow me Cas!”

 

Putting his head in his hands Misha tried to think. Finally, he stood up “Okay. come on. Time to get up.” 

 

He attempted to get Jensen out of the bed. He got him to a standing position before Jensen swayed and Misha tripped over Jensen’s discarded shoe by the bed. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back on his bed with a very drunk and passed out Jensen on top of him. Chuckling to himself Misha huffed “this isn’t exactly how I pictured this going down if it ever happened.”

 

He received a snort in response. Misha wiggled his body up toward the head of the bed in an attempt to extricate himself from underneath Jensen’s nearly nude body. Not that it wasn’t tempting, but hey, he had standards. As soon as his head hit the pillows, however, Jensen inched up and snuggled up on him, gripping him as he had done with the pillow. Misha sighed in frustration, “This is never gonna work. Fine. Sleep here. But scooch over.”

 

He pushed Jensen roughly and he rolled off of him. Misha let out a relieved breath. Feeling a little bad for pushing him, Misha pulled the covers up and over Jensen’s bare shoulder and since no one was there to see he lightly brushed the hair off Jen’s forehead with his fingertips. Misha smiled a soft smile and resisted the urge to kiss him.

 

He got up. Put on pajama pants and crawled into bed next to his best friend. Shutting off the light he thought “This is by far the weirdest night I’ll spend and that’s saying something for me”

  
  


The morning light streaming in through the balconies sliding glass door woke Jensen up. His first thought was that he should have closed the black-out curtains the night before. His next thought was a little more alarming, his room was on the west end of the house. The sunrise shouldn’t be streaming in through his window since the sun rises in the east. Equally alarming was the arm that he felt draped across him and his legs intertwined with someone. His eyes popped open. He was grateful he didn’t really get hangovers or that move would really have hurt, instead, the bright sun hitting him was just mildly annoying. He glanced at the person next to him and his breath caught. It was Misha. Jensen closed his eyes tightly and reopened them. Yep. It was definitely Misha. But this wasn’t a Misha he had seen before. His hair was tousled from sleep,he had a little bit of stubble on his face and he was smiling slightly, looking peaceful. The sheet had slipped down to reveal he was shirtless and the arm still flung over Jensen was muscular but trim. The thigh slid between Jensen's two thighs was strong and thick and made him realize maybe all that bicycling and swimming paid off. But the icing on the cake was Misha himself, he wasn’t acting silly or nervous, he was just holding onto him. This should maybe freak him out but it didn’t. Jensen had acknowledged a while back that he found certain men attractive and that maybe there was a reason for that, he just hadn’t acted on it. Bracing himself he spoke out loud “Well, time to face the music” 

 

He shook Misha “Hey, uh. mish...uhm..I’m kind-of. In your bed.”

 

He received a very grumpy “No shit sherlock.” for a reply but Misha didn’t move.

 

Misha’s reply made Jensen grumpy, “Well, you wanna explain how I got here?”

 

“I figured you would do that when you woke up” Misha scoffed. Then added “I need fucking coffee”

 

He rolled out of bed and stretched as if he hadn’t just been cuddling up to Jensen and paid no attention to the fact that his pajama pants rode so low on his hips you could tell he wore no underwear with them. He set the coffee maker and turned around, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the dresser. Jensen tore his eyes from Misha’s hips to look at his face just as Misha raised his eyebrows and asked “Well?”

 

Jensen shrugged “Well… what? I mean besides the fact that you are apparently grumpy as shit in the morning.”

 

Misha pinched the bridge of his nose “Well. I came into my room last night and your ass was asleep in my bed. After you told me to fuck off, that the fans paid taxpayer dollars for you to sleep here, oh and my favorite for "Cas" to blow you, you proceeded to go back to sleep. So I pushed you over and went to bed. So that might explain why I'm grumpy but I don’t know how you ended up here or why you were that drunk, for that matter.”

 

Jensen thought he would rather just slink out and not talk about this but Misha was his best friend (aside from Jared but he was still blissfully happily married) and if anyone could understand he would. Jensen rubbed his palms on his legs and cleared his throat “Well, you know the divorce has been hard on me “ Misha nodded. He didn’t have to say more than that. “ Well,last night I talked to JJ and she asked how come she had to live with mom all the time. You know, it’s like.. How do you even explain that to a 6 yr old? So, I tried to explain, probably sucked at it. Told her I loved her and I would see her soon and then, in true nature of the character I played, I got wasted.”

 

Misha didn’t talk yet, he poured two cups of coffee. He added cream and sugar to his own and handed Jensen his just black. He sat next to Jensen on the bed and they sipped their coffee quietly for a few minutes. Then Jensen set his cup down and got up “I guess I should go. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

 

Misha set his cup down too and began to walk with Jensen to the door. Jensen reached for the knob and Misha’s hand cover his, their eyes locked, Jensen’s heart was beating inside his throat. Misha’s voice seemed louder somehow as he uttered the single word “Stay”

 

Jensen was tired. Not sleepy. He was tired. Tired of the lonely nights and the lies you tell yourself and the lies you tell others. Tired of the games and just tired in general. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Misha’s waist. The question burning a hole in his throat as he asked it “You asking me as a friend… or as a lover?”

 

He saw Misha’s nostrils flare and waited for the rejection that would come from fear of the outside world. Misha took a step closer his lips inches from Jensen’s “Whatever you're comfortable with, just..don't go.”

  
Jensen pulled him the fraction of an inch closer and kissed him.


	2. Kiss Me like You Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay.. I wasn't going to write more but.. alas.. ya'll get a story.

 

Mishas first thought was of that Princess Bride quote “It was a kiss to rival all kisses” His divorce had not’ been easy either but it had been a couple years. Not fresh like Jensen's was. Jensen had only been divorced for a few months. Misha thought about this and how all this would affect him in the long run. Could he ever go back to just being Jensen's friend? He didn’t know, but it made him pause. He pulled back from Jen and looked him in the eyes. He ever so gently touched the face of his best friend. “Do you know what you are doing? I mean … you aren’t still drunk are you?”

 

Jensen chuckled, “No, I’m not still drunk and lets just admit to ourselves that this has been a long time coming. I’m tired of fighting it Dimetri, aren’t you?”

 

Misha took in a shaky breath at Jensen calling him by his given name. He nodded, “Yes, I am. I am so tired. I want you Jensen, I think maybe I always have. I think my wife knew it, too. That's why she left.”

 

Jensen pulled misha close, again. He whispered in his ear “You have done this before. Show me what to do.”

Misha smiled, “I can do that but … um… how do I say this delicately … would you rather give or receive?”

 

Jensen dropped his head so his forehead touched Misha’s and chuckled “I have no idea. Receive I think. Hell, if i’m gonna go for it, might as well see what all the fuss is about.”

 

Misha laughed and kissed his forehead. He half-joked, “I’ll be gentle.”

 

And he as gentle. He eased Jensen onto the bed and they removed each other's bottoms, while kissing. 

 

He didn’t, hell, he couldn’t just fuck Jensen. He made love to him and when Jensen climaxed without even touching himself, Misha lost it. He came hard and filled the condom. 

 

After they had showered and cleaned up, he pulled Jensen onto his chest and held him. Jensen slightly giggled, “You know, i’m not really a ‘cuddler’”

 

Misha playfully popped him on the ass, “Shut up, and let me hold you, asshole.”

 

Jensen did. Despite his claim, he snuggled closer to Misha. Words finally came out in a slow, relaxed way. “I can’t believe we did that and yet, I’m so glad we did.”

 

Misha smiled and rubbed his back, “Me too. The next question is … What the hell do we plan to do about it now?”

 

Jensen grinned his thousand watt smile and looked up into Misha’s eyes, “Fuck it. Why not tell people? I mean, most of the fans have been wanting it for years.”

 

Misha wanted to scream out “YES” but logic crept in, “What about our kids? What will they think?”

 

Jensen just shook his head, as if misha was being absurd, “They will think, daddy is happy. We didn’t raise our children to think ‘strait’ is the only way people can love.”

 

Misha’s arm stilled on Jensen's back, “Love? Is that what's happening?” He waited with bated breath for jensen to answer.

 

Jensen kissed him, “That’s what happened a long time ago, my friend. We just didn’t acknowledge it. I mean, at least for me. I guess I can’t speak for you.”

 

Misha held Jensen’s head in his hands and looked at him seriously, “Jensen, I’m pretty sure I started falling for you the day we met.”

 

Jensen kissed him again and snuggled back on his chest, “Good. Cause I’d hate to be the only one in love.”

 

Then he laughed out loud, “Hey, Dimitri, I have a plan on how to tell people, or rather.. Show them.”

  
Misha chuckled, “I can’t wait to hear this.”


End file.
